The Scarlet Reaper
by tablekorner
Summary: The new member of the team is withholding secrets from the others, his past and his true power. The Empathic Mimicker is afraid of what they'll think. His life of being controlled is over, but now it could turn out even worse.


**A/N: **So this isn't proof read, and I kind of think it sucks. I've just really wanted to make a story with an Empathic Mimicker. Young Justice also seemed like the perfect fandom to do so in. So anyway, first time writing for Young Justice or any comic related fandom. I wrote this mostly for my own amusement.

**Title: **The Scarlet Reaper**  
>Summary: <strong>The new member of the team is withholding secrets from the others, his past and his true power. The Empathic Mimicker is afraid of what they'll think.

**Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1190

**CHAPTER 1 || Prologue**

**The Scarlet Reaper's POV**

**November 27, 09:36 EST**

** "**Team, this is The Scarlet Reaper, he will be staying with you for a while." This was Batman's roundabout way of introducing me. Though it didn't lessen the affect it had on the others in the room one bit. Batman made is leave and immediately those present made their way over to me unloading with the introductions and questions.

"Hey, I'm Kid Flash-" I raised my hand to cut him off, "No introductions on your parts needed, I recognize all of you…" I began looking around the room at the familiar costumed heroes. Surprisingly I came across two I didn't recognize after all. "Okay, almost all of you. I didn't know Superman had any immediate family." I finished staring at the familiar red shield on the not so familiar black skin tight t-shirt. Yep, definitely some form of relation to Superman. The two were practically identical.

"It's not common knowledge." Said Martian Manhunter, "This is my niece. Miss Martian." He continued as he noticed my curious stare.

"So, you know all of us? Now tell us about yourself. The way Bat's dropped you off didn't sound like you'd be part of the team." Aqualad asked

"Well, he the League encountered me on a recent mission. I had nowhere to go and was offered a placed here for a while."

"Define, encounter." Robin said with a grin

"I helped Batman and Green Arrow out of a tight spot." I said

"Well then, judging by your story, name and outfit, which I love by the way, I take it you have abilities." Artemis said as she smiled

"You could say that." I replied getting the curious looks I was expecting. "Super strength, speed, and agility. I also have Empathy, Flight, Telekinesis and Invulnerability." I lied convincingly. Lying comes to me naturally after all these years of constantly lying. Of course it does seem only necessary. Others have used my secrets against me, though my real power wouldn't be something to use against me, but something others may not like. My real power is Empathic Mimicry, thus the name Scarlet Reaper. I reap the powers of others I've once made contact with. After only five years of exploring my power you wouldn't expect me to have accumulated as much as I have. Even I fear myself and powers, no sixteen year old should be as powerful as I am. Someone's sharp whistling brought me out of my musings.

"Quite the rap sheet you have there." Kid Flash said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on then, let us show you around."

As I was shown around we all immersed ourselves in conversation quite easily. Kid Flash and Robin a couple of times threw in how I'd be a welcome addition to the team and if I wanted part of it, I would only have to ask. I quick scan of everyone's minds showed their honesty and the others shared their sentiments; of course I steered clear of the two Martians. Maybe this _can_ be my future; maybe I can finally lay rest the manipulations of the past.

As we reentered the lounge Robin whispered to Aqualad assuming I couldn't hear. I tuned them out to give them their privacy. They both turned towards me. "Well as Robin was saying earlier, you'd be a welcomed addition to the team and if you so decided you wanted a place here, then you'd have it."

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I'll join." I smiled as Aqualad held out his hand. As I shook his Aqualad's hand he spoke, "Welcome to the team."

O-O-O

**December 1, 10:16 EST**

It was time I made it clear to those who had been pulling the strings for the last four years of my life that they didn't own me. As I entered the rendezvous hideout I quickly searched the place for any thoughts and found one. I ran quickly as I could to the room housing those thoughts and confronted Sportsmaster. "You should have stayed in line kid." Was all he said to me, as I entered I looked around what appeared to be a large empty underground hanger with several large doors.

"I don't work with you or anyone anymore." I spat

"So the League shows up one time, and you grow a set of balls. Do you not realize the _stupidity_ of your actions yet, the _enemies_ you've made with just one moment." He retorted

"If you ever try to threaten me again, try to use me for diabolical goals, you'll force my hand and I'll be left with no option but to turn you in." I put slowly

"So you're not planning on turning me in? What a shame, already lost those balls you grew. Well I hate to be the one to tell you kid, but the time for idle threats is over." He said

"What chance do _you_ have against me?" I asked

"They killed your father last night, they gave you time to return but when you-" I didn't hear the rest, at that moment I lost control of all functions in my body as it shot itself forward towards Sportsmaster faster than a bullet before I even knew what was going on. But right before I made contact with my fist I tripped and smashed into the ground, _hard. _It _hurt, _the fall actually _hurt! _Not since I was eleven has a simple fall hurt me, nor have I tripped seemingly out of nowhere. I quickly stood up and swung for Sportsmaster's face, but he caught my fist in his hand! I fell to my knees after a well-placed kick to my stomach.

"What have you done to me?" I ask as wheeze

"I haven't done anything. Though he on the other hand…" I quickly turned to a sight I couldn't handle emotionally. There stood The Obsidian Reaper, my older brother of three years. He was wearing an identical outfit to me, the same latex hoodie, and the same black pants. Though where my hoodie was scarlet, his was obsidian, and where my pants strip was scarlet his was just completely black.

"Kyle?" I manage to say, "It's been to long brother, I'm sorry are reunion is under such circumstances." Was his simple reply

I've only seen him a few times since he left me and dad when I was eleven. When he came to recruit me, on a few missions here and there, and the one time he was brought it to bring me under control when I started defying my superiors. Kyle has a similar power to me, Power Absorption, though where I can only mimic others powers, he can mimic as well as drain them from others while within range. That's what he was doing to me then, my powers were drained.

"Why are you helping them still, didn't you hear? They killed our father!" I yelled angrily. "They gave the command, I carried out the order." He said showing one emotion, triumph.

Stared at him with disbelief and they were inclined to let me do just that until they simply vanished right before my eyes.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.


End file.
